Fire And Ice
by Mizashi Haruka
Summary: Set right after the end of the first series. Hitomiko brings a girl to the orphanage one night. What happens if she falls for a certain red-haired boy? Nagumo x OC , Suzuno x OC (one-sided). Rated T for safety. I know the title is lame and that the summary is bad. This is my first Inazuma Eleven fic, so forgive me if you feel it's lame. I hope you enjoy reading. [ON HOLD]
1. The New Girl

**A/N: Ohayo, minna-san. Watashi wa Haru desu. Nice to meet you all. And I think my OCs are happy to meet you too.**

**Haruka: (Coldly) Yeah sure.**

**Terumi: Ohayo, minna. Nee-chan, that was rude.**

**Haruka: Whatever...**

**A/N: (sighs in disbelief) Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story. Terumi, read the warnings.**

**Terumi: Sure. WARNING! The chapter may be lame, short and may have some mistakes. Also Haru has not watched Inazuma Eleven since she started going to school again, so she may not be able to get everything right. Did I do it right?**

**A/N: Yep! Now, Haruka. Do the disclaimer.**

**Haruka: Ugh! Haru-chan does not own Inazuma Eleven or its characters. She only owns me and my twin brother here and the plot of the story.**

**A/N: Good. Now on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The New Girl

Hitomiko's POV...

I was walking back to the orphanage through the rainy streets. It has been raining for three hours. I quickened my pace as to get away from this weather before I catch a cold or something. As I passed by a narrow street, I heard some screams, which I guessed they belonged to a young girl. I walked slowly to the source of the voice and saw a girl, about 14 or 15 years old, surrounded by three teenagers.

"What do we have here?" one of them said.

"What is a girl like you doing here alone?" another asked, grabbing her chin. The girl tried to get away, but the third one caught her.

"Why are you in a hurry? We haven't had any fun yet."

I immediately knew what was going on. I walked to them. "Leave her alone!"

They turned to me quickly. The girl took the chance and hit the one holding her in his ribs. He let go of her and winced in pain. She quickly grabbed a metal pole and hit the other two on their heads. The muttered some curses and ran away. The girl fell to her knees, panting heavily. I went to her side and tried to help her, but she backed away. I noticed a look of fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." I said. She looked at me for some time, then she smiled weakly. I decided to take her back with me to help her. I gently picked her up. She was surprisingly light for her age. I resumed my walk back home.

* * *

Hiroto's POV...

"Give it back to me, Suzuno!"

"No. You'll just hurt someone."

I sighed. Those two were always like that. This time, they were fighting over a baseball bat. Oh I wish Hitomiko-nee comes soon. I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Atsuishi pointing at the door.

"She is coming. Tell them to stop." He said worriedly.

"How would I-" I was cut by Nagumo shouting something at Suzuno. He had a blueberry pie in his hand, which I supposed was coming right out of the oven. Nagumo threw the pie at Suzuno, who quickly dodged the flying dessert swiftly. The door opened revealing Hitomiko-nee, carrying a weak-looking girl in her arms. The pie flew straight into Hitomiko's face, much to Nagumo's dismay. I tried not to laugh at the thought of what could happen to the tulip haired boy. Hitomiko put the girl down, an anime vein popped on her forehead and her eyes twitched slightly.

"Who... Did... This?" she asked in a low, dangerous tone. Instantly, everyone -including me- in the room pointed at Nagumo. She walked to him with a dangerous smirk. He gulped and tried to walk away, but she hit him on his head before he knew it. He let out a loud 'Ouch' and fell to ground, holding his head in pain.

"I swear I didn't mean it. I was aiming at Suzuno." he whined, but shut up immediately when she glared at him. Reina gave her a towel so she would wipe the blueberry off her face. I went to the girl that was on the ground.

"Who is this girl, Hitomiko-nee?" I asked.

"I found her in a dark alley. A group of people tried to rape her but she hit them. But she fainted after they left."

I looked at the girl again. She was wearing a brown cloak and her face was covered with the hood. IC came towards the girl and removed the cloak off the girl. To my surprise, she had an extremely pale skin and greyish-white hair. I don't know why but it felt like there was an aura of cold air emitted from her body. IC touched the girl's forehead but pulled away immediately.

"She is so cold! Like ice!" she said to me. As I was about to touch her, her eyes opened slowly.

* * *

Haruka's POV...

I opened my eyes slowly as I heard some voices around me. I didn't remember anything except that I was attacked by people and then I fainted. The first thing I saw was a pale red-haired boy about my age, staring at me. Next to him was a tan-skinned, purple-haired girl. The girl then exclaimed:

"Hitomiko-nee, she is awake.."

A woman with greenish-black hair approached me. I guessed she was the same woman I saw before I fainted. She knelt to my level, since I was sitting on the ground, and touched my forehead.

"Why are you so cold?" she asked, a hint of worry in her voice. Cold.. What did she mean by cold... Then it hit me. I looked at my hair, which was currently white. I guess this is the reason why my body was cold.

"Release." I whispered. My hair began turning into black gradually and I felt my temperature rise slowly. What really surprised me was that no one gasped in shock or ran away from me on seeing that. Guess they had seen things like that before. Or maybe their lives had also things that people could call strange. Anyway, I tried to stand up but I failed. Pain shot through my whole body as I fell to the ground. The woman known as Hitomiko knelt to my level and examined my ankle, which was apparently the source of the pain I felt.

"It's sprained. You need to rest, then we'll check it in the morning." then she turned to one of the boys who were standing behind her. "Saginuma, take her to Nagumo's room. She will stay there for the night."

"WHAT?!" a red haired boy shouted. He had fair skin and yellow cat-like eyes. He looked kinda cute... No. I just met him. I can't thin of him like that. I don't even know him. I shook my head but regretted doing so, for I felt a terrible pain in my head. The person named Saginuma picked me up and carried me to a bedroom. The atmosphere in the room was too hot for my liking. But I was so tired to object. As soon as I laid my head on the pillow, I was fast asleep.

* * *

Nagumo's POV...

Ugh, this day cannot get worse. First, Suzuno takes my baseball bat. Then Hitomiko hits me because that stupid Suzuno dodged the pie. Then suddenly this random girl appears. And to make things worse, she sleeps in my room. And ON MY BED! This is soooooo annoying. I went into my room and sat on the chair next to the window.

I looked at the girl, who was currently in a deep slumber. Her skin was so pale enough to make snow ashamed. Her pitch black hair showed the paleness of her skin clearly. Her peaceful expression made me feel kinda guilty. I should have never thought of her like that. At least not out loud. I laid back in my chair and slowly fell to a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So, How was it? was it good? Was it lame? Did you like it?**

**Terumi: Calm down, Haru. **

**Haruka: She has to feel worried. I feel that if anyone review, they would sentence her to death or something.**

**A/N: Awww. Don't be so negative. So please Review, minna-san. And no flames except if the situation called for it. Ja ne, minna**

**Terumi and Haruka: Ja ne.**


	2. Friends?

**A/N: Ohayo, minna. I'm back. I hope you missed me.**

**Haruka:(Sarcastically) Who would miss you?**

**A/N: You, Terumi and-**

**Haruka: That was a rhetorical question!**

**A/N: Oooooohh.**

**Terumi: Sis, I think that the readers who reviewed would miss her.**

**Haruka: Someone reviewed?!**

**Terumi: Yeah. Three users and a guest. **

**Haruka: All positive?**

**Terumi: All positive.**

**A/N: I told you, if you feel it's bad, the chance of it being liked by people is high.**

**Haruka: Anyway, just begin already.**

**A/N: Alright alright. Enjoy, minna.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Friends?

Haruka's POV...

I woke up at about 3:00 am. The hot atmosphere was not letting me sleep well. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. Turning around I saw the red haired boy, Nagumo, sleeping on a chair next to the window. I felt sorry since I was sleeping in his bed. I got off and tried not to make any sound so he wouldn't wake up. But my sprained ankle made that impossible. As soon as I touched the ground, I felt immense pain through my leg and winced in pain. As expected, the sound made Nagumo wake up. His cat-like eyes were fixed on me in a way that made me feel uncomfortable. He seems to have noticed this because he turned away with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Um.. Nagumo-san. Can you ... help me?" I said, a blush creeping on my pale cheeks.

He got up from his place and sat next to me on bed. "I will. But first, tell me your name." he said with a small smile. I had the strange feeling I felt in my stomach yesterday. I can't be in love already, can I?

"H-Haruka...M-Mizashi Haruka." I stammered. He smiled. "I'm Nagumo Hayuya." Silence took over. And it was awkward.

"So.." we said at the same time. I giggled and tried to stand up again. It worked this time, although I still felt pain.

"You can lean on me." Nagumo said as he gently helped me. We walked out of the room to the kitchen. I sat at the table as Nagumo searched for some painkillers. The little girl from yesterday came into he kitchen with an older boy. On seeing me she exclaimed:

"Look, onii-san! She is awake again." Her brother looked at her and smiled. The girl walked to me and extended her hand. "Hi. I'm Touchi Ai, but you can call me IC for short."

"I'm Mizashi Haruka." I said as I shook her hand. Her brother walked to me and introduced himself.

"I'm Touchi Shuuji, or IQ. Nice to meet you."

Well, his appearance showed how he got this nickname. He kinda reminded me of my older brother. I smiled and shook his hand. IC looked at me again and said:

"Your hand is so cold. And you are really pale. Is that normal?"

"Yes." I answered. "I was born like this."

Nagumo came back an gave me some painkillers and a glass of water. He insisted that I take them. At first I objected, but soon the pain became unbearable. I took the pills and slowly swallowed them. He smiled in satisfaction and left to find Hitomiko so she would examine my ankle. Minutes later, a slightly-tan-skinned boy with silver or greyish-white hair entered the room with two other boys. One of them was with green hair and tan skin. I recognized him as Midorikawa Ryuuji, one of the team members of Inazuma Japan. The other one had white hair, teal eyes and fair skin.

"So, you are finally awake." The silver haired boy said. "I'm Suzuno Fuusuke. Pleased to meet you." His attitude was kinda cold, but I was used to this. The white haired boy then spoke:

"Hi. I'm Atsuishi Shigeto, but you can just call me Heat, if the name is hard for you to remember." he said with a small blush on his cheeks. I giggled at his attitude. Soon after that, Hitomiko came in with Nagumo. She knelt in front of me and pressed against my ankle.

"Ahh.." I groaned in pain. She ordered Heat to get some bandages. She began wrapping my ankle, and it was not gently.

"It hurts." I pouted. She smiled at me. "If I wrap it loosely, it won't heal fast." She said. I nodded slowly.

* * *

Suzuno's POV...

I'm sure my mind is wrecked. I looked at the girl again. She was beautiful. Her pale skin was like snow. her black silky hair flowed like a river. And her captivating blood red eyes! And above all this, her voice was heavenly. I don't know what overcame me, but I think I have a crush on a girl that I just met. Congrats, Suzuno. You are officially insane.

"Okay. I'm going to get some sleep now." Hitomiko said. "You guys should too. Suzuno, you'll stay with Haruka while Nagumo gets some sleep. We have to take care of her. So you will take turns watching her. Goodnight."

I sighed. This was not expected. Everyone bid us goodnight and went to their rooms, leaving me alone with Haruka. I felt my heart race. I never felt like this before. Sat on a chair next to Haruka's chair. She was twirling a lock of her hair cutely. What the hell?! Why am I thinking like this. I soon noticed that Haruka's smile faded, and was replaced by a frown.

"W-what's wrong, H-Haruka-san?" I asked. She turned to me and wiped her tears.

"N-n-no. I-it's n-nothing." she said quickly.

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me. What is making you sad?" I inquired again. This time. she giggled.

"I'm not sad. I'm just... I don't really know what is this feeling... I was never treated kindly before... And you guys are..."

"Why? Don't you have a family?"

She turned her head away. I thought that the question annoyed her, so I sat there silently. Minutes later, I felt Haruka's head against my shoulder. She was fast asleep. I gently picked her up and went to Ai and Shuuji's room. I placed Haruka next to Ai and went back to my room to sleep, hoping that Ai would not be frightened on seeing Haruka in the morning.

* * *

Nagumo's POV...

Why? Why did she choose Suzuno? I don't know why, but I didn't want her to choose Suzuno. Probably she thinks He is more responsible than me. Well, he actually is but... I still don't want him to be with Haruka alone. He could take advantage of her.. No, not Suzuno. He is not like that. Argh... I just don't want him to stay with her. But why am I angry about that? I can't be jealous of him... Right?

I sighed and tried to sleep, but those thoughts did not leave me. Why am I caring about that girl anyway? She was a normal girl. She did not look different... Except that she reminded me of Snow White.

I smacked myself a couple of times to make sure I was not mad or something. Okay then, if I'm in love with her, I'll make sure no one takes her. Especially that Suzuno.

* * *

**A/N: And that's all. I am really sorry about the characters' OOCness. I'll try to fix that.**

**Haruka: You wish.**

**A/N: Why are you so negative?**

**Haruka: You used me as the love interest of two people at the same time. Not to mention other two in your other story. What do you think I am?**

**A/N: I don't know.. My OC?**

**Terumi: She has a point, Haruka.**

**Haruka: (sighs in disbelief) Not you too.**

**A/N: Anyway, leave a review. And I hope it was not flame-worthy.**

**Terumi: Oh. That reminded me. Special thanks to loving'it4321, Sakuchii, Namikawa Rensuke, Shiranai Atsune  for reviewing and liking the story. I love you all, minna. And I hope you are not bothered with my twin's cold attitude.**

**Haruka: What's wrong with my attitude?**

**A/N: Okay. Ja ne, minna-san. I have to stop the up coming fight. Ja ne. ^_^**


	3. My past

**A/N: Ohayo, minna-san. I missed you all. I hope you have been doing fine.**

**Haruka: Of course they have been fine. you were not there.**

**Terumi: Haruka, be more gentle.**

**Haruka: (whispers to Terumi) She told me to act like this.**

**Terumi: Why?**

**Haruka: No reason.**

**Terumi: Then why are you obeying her?**

**Haruka: Still, no reason.**

**Terumi: -_-"**

**Haruka: What?!**

**A/N: Stop whispering and get moving. We have a chapter to post.**

**Both: Hai!**

**A/N: Terumi! Go get the papers. Hayaku, hayaku!**

**Terumi: They are in your hands.**

**A/N: (looks in hand) Oh. Gomenasai, minna. Let the fun begin.**

* * *

Chapter 3

MyPast

_One month later..._

Haruka's POV...

My life at the orphanage was different from my past life. No abuse, no scolding, no pushing, no hitting. I was not kept in the dark any more. Here I was loved by everyone. I finally felt what it meant to be accepted by people, to be loved and cared for.

To you, readers, this seems mysterious. Don't worry, I'll tell you everything... Just... not now. When the time comes.

I've gained a lot of new friends. They never made fun of me. It was easy to befriend the boys. They seemed to like me a lot. That may be due to my tomboyish attitude... Or my good looks. (**A/N: **Cocky, aren't we? **Haruka: **Let me narrate and go away.) Some of the girls were not so friendly at first, but after some time, we became good friends.

Out of all the guys (and girls) there, I seemed to like five people most:

Let's start with Touchi Ai or IC. No need to say why. She is so cute! She always asks me to play with her when her brother wasn't there. I sometimes feel that she is my little sister in disguise. And when she pouts... Kawaii!

Then there is Midorikawa. Since we met before once, becoming friends was easy. I liked hanging around with him. He is so funny and cute. And he was also good at coming up with pranks. Now isn't he a good friend to have?

And also Touchi Shuuji. When it comes to study, there was no one was better than him. His knowledge and nerdy attitude **(Don't get me wrong. I don't mean that nerds are bad. Actually, I wish I was one!) **seemed to catch my attention. And he was a lot like my older brother, in both the attitude and appearance. Except that IQ was... kinder to me than my brother was.

Then Suzuno Fuusuke. I have grown to like him a lot. Being friends was easy. We had many in common. I felt that he treated me differently. He was kind and friendly. Sometimes shy. He was just so cute that it would have killed me. (**A/N: **You are supposed to- ** Haruka: **Stop it! I want to concentrate.)

Then comes my rival, Nagumo Haruya. He was totally different from me in everything, so we fought a lot. Even though, I couldn't do anything but like him. His personality contrasted mine and we fought a lot, but as they say 'Opposites attract'. Rean and Rhionne always teased me because of my small crush on Nagumo.

As for Hitomiko, she was like a mother to me. But still, I missed my family. Well... not all of them but... Ah this is so complicated. Okay, readers. The coming part is a little... um...uh... unbelievable.

I come from a planet far away from Earth called Harukana. The inhabitants of that planed are friendly shape-shifting creatues who love routine and discipline and hated anything different or out of the ordinary. I have to say, life there was not as boring as it seems, but for me, it was very hard living there. I was different since birth. My out-of-ordinary abilities were discovered when I was four years old. My grandfather decided that I should not live among them, saying I was dangerous.

And so I was kept away from my family, in a dark secluded room. No visit were allowed. I rarely saw my parents and my siblings. I was abused by my grandfather and my siblings, especially my sister, Yuuki. I was used as a slave for several years. Then one day, my uncle decided to help me. He let me leave without telling anyone. I escaped and came to Earth, but sadly I couldn't mingle with the people.

I managed to live on my own. I found a small house and lived there. A kind lady took me in and adopted me as her daughter. I went to school with her two daughters, but I was still treated badly. Most students called me a nerd, although as a Harukanian my level was average. I was made fun of because of my different appearance. But I didn't care. I've been treated like that by my own family, so why not now too?

Soon, the good lady passed away and her daughters threw me out. I was 13 at that time. I lived in an abandoned house deep in the forest. I had no friends except a wolf, a cat and three squirrel. I wandered around Inazuma town for sometime before I got captured by some people. I do not want to tell you about what they did because I think it's obvious. Once I ran away, I was caught by three people. In that very same day, Hitomiko-san was kind enough to take me to the orphanage.

I tried to leave so I wouldn't be a burden, but Suzuno and Nagumo insisted that I stay, since they knew clearly that I had no place to go to. I gave in and decided to stay. And I tell you, I've never been so happy in my life. I have a loving family and friends who love me.

* * *

Enough about me. We were supposed to be going to the beach today. But Nagumo and Suzuno decided to have an argument at the last minute.

"No. We won't take the surfing board with us. You can rent one at the beach, Suzuno."

"You have no right to tell me what to do. This is my surfing board. I can do what I want with it."

Hitomiko sighed. "At this rate we won't go anywhere."

"Guys," I began. "If you want to go anywhere, then I suggest we leave now."

They turned to look at me. "why are you wearing like this?" They both asked.

I was wearing a light lime green sleeveless shirt underneath a light pink long-sleeved jacket, light pink knee-length skirt and white sandals. My hair was tied in a loose braid. I looked at them questioningly.

"What is wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked. They blushed lightly.

"No. N-nothing" Suzuno said.

"Y-you l-l-look ... g-good." Nagumo stammered. Rean nudged me with a playful smirk on her face.

"Okay. So are you gonna keep admiring me or we are gonna leave?" I asked. They picked up their bags and went out. Htomiko and I followed them. She had asked Hibiki-san escort us to the beach. He agreed happily, saying that he was going to take Endou and some of his friends to the beach too. I climbed into the caravan and saw Nagumo and Suzuno fighting over the window seat. I slipped past them and sat there in order to stop the argument.

"Haruka, can you please let me sit in your place?" Nagumo said.

"Nope. I like it." I said. He frowned but sat next to me. "It's not fair" He pouted. The caravan began moving and soon we were on our way. I looked out of the window and began singing one of my favourite songs, Roar. By Katy Perry.

_To be continued..._

* * *

** A/N: So, I hope you liked the chapter. And if you find it lame, then it's normal. Haruka was the one who wrote that.**

**Terumi: Ne, Haruka? what did the people you mentioned do to you?]**

**Haruka: I won't tell you.**

**Terumi: But I'm your brother.**

**Haruka: Fine. (whispers something to Terumi)**

**Terumi: (Gasps) Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me? I would have burned them to ashes.**

**Haruka: You weren't there. =_="**

**Terumi: Yeah right. Hehehehe...**

**A/N: Anyway, leave a review. And special thanks for my dear friend loving'it4321 for supporting me. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Ja ne.  
**

**Terumi and Haruka: Ja ne, minna-san.**


	4. Rivals

**A/N: Yo, minna-san. Nice to see you all.**

**Terumi: You can't see them.**

**A/N: Use your imagination, Terumi.**

**Terumi: =_="**

**Haruka: =_="**

**A/N: Today we have a special guest. I'd like to introduce Miyuuki, Haruka's younger sister.**

**Miyuuki: (enters shyly) O-ohayo, m-minna-san. Watashi wa Mizashi Miyuuki desu. Nice to meet you all.**

**Haruka: (hugs Miyuuki) I missed you so much.**

**Miyuuki: Me too.**

**Terumi: How cute!**

**A/N: Anyway, let's begin. Story start!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Rivals

Nagumo's POV...

Soon after our journey started, I heard a soft voice, singing beside me. I looked to my left, Haruka had her eyes closed and was singing the song 'Roar'. To me, her voice was much prettier than Katy Perry's voice. Probably because I have a crush on her, so I like her better.

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_

_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_

_So I sat quietly... Agreed politely_

_I guess that I forgot I had a choice_

_I let you push me past the breaking point_

_I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

I noticed that everyone stopped what they were doing and listened to Haruka. Reina even decided to sing along. I was kinda disappointed. I wanted to listen to Haruka's singing alone. Yeah, I know. This isn't like me but, oh well.

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_

_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

Soon, Rhionne, Rean, Clara, and even Hitomiko began singing along. I have to admit, they were good at singing. I could listen to them all day. What really irritated me was that Suzuno was singing along too. Well since this is turning to a karaoke caravan, I gave in and sang along.

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

Haruka's POV...

I suppose I was singing aloud loud because now most of the girls were singing along. It reminded me of the times when my bother and I used to play and sing together. Even Nagumo began singing along. His voice was good actually. Gah.. What am I saying?

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
_

_Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
_

_I went from zero, to my own hero_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_

_Already brushing off the dust  
_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
_

_Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
_

_Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
_

_I see it all, I see it now_

I can't be really in love with him, can I? I mean what would he see in me? And also, no one falls for his best friend, right? He would not feel the same anyway.

I noticed that Reina got her mobile phone out and played the sound track of the song. Now almost everyone was singing with us. This was truly the best moment of my life.

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
_

_Louder, louder than a lion  
_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
_

_You're gonna hear me roar  
_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
_

_(__You'll hear me roar)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar..._

Rean, Clara and IC got carried away a little bit. They were standing on their respective seats while singing. I thought that Hitomiko would scold them for their behaviour but she just smiled at them kindly.

_Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_(You'll hear me roar)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar..._

Nagumo's POV...

With that, the song ended. Everyone was laughing merrily. I turned to Haruka to say something but Suzuno spoke before me.

"Your voice was beautiful, Haruka." he said.

"T-thank you, Suzuno-kun. You were great too." she replied with a blush. I sighed and looked away. He always gets compliments and attention. I wanted to tell her first.

"Nagumo-kun."

Why does he like taking everything for himself?

"Nagumo-kun."

This is totally not fair. I deserve some attention too.

"Nagumo-kun."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Haruka. She seemed slightly irritated. I guess she has been calling my name for sometime now, but I was so busy thinking that I didn't hear her.

"Y-yes, Haruka-chan?"

"I. uh.. I wanted to tell you that...um.." she stammered. "I liked your singing. You were great."

She was blushing a deep shade of red. I smiled and replied: "Thanks. You too were amazing. I never knew you could sing so beautifully."

She blushed harder (If possible) and muttered a 'Thank you'. I swear I saw Suzuno muttering something under his breath. But I didn't care. I got the compliment I wanted. That is enough... for now.

"Okay now. We still have about an hour to arrive at the beach. You guys should probably rest." Hitomiko announced.

"Hai!"

Again I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned to the black-haired girl beside me.

"Yes?"

'um... Can I lean on your shoulder?" She whispered softly. I was slightly shocked at first but decided to take the chance.

"Yeah.. Sure." I said casually, as if it was something normal. But my heart was racing. Why, you ask? Well it's really simple. The girl I'm crazily in love with is going to lean on my shoulder. See? So simple.

Haruka laid her head on my shoulder and tugged lightly on my arm. I resisted the urge to wrap my arms around her. She was soon asleep. She looked so cute in that position. Rean and Clara snickered on seeing us in that position but I didn't care. As long as Haruka stayed by my side, nothing else mattered. Not even the glare Suzuno gave me. Or that's what I think.

Suzuo's POV...

Why? Why him? Why did she choose Nagumo? I wanted to be in his place. I felt really jealous of him that moment. And to make it worse, he had the guts to give me one of his annoying, cocky smirks. I kept my cool, but inside me, my blood was boiling in anger. This is not like the usual 'me' but what would you feel when you see the girl you love snuggling against your rival? Angry and jealous, of course.

I slowly brushed these thoughts away and looked out of the window, sighing heavily. IQ, who was sitting next to me with a book in his hands, noticed this. He closed his book and spoke:

'Something is bothering you, Suzuno?" he asked.

"N-no. It's n-nothing." I said quickly.. He chuckled.

"Now I'm sure that something is bothering you."

I sighed. "Fine. I kinda have a crush on Haruka... But don't tell her."

"Okay. Continue."

"A-and I think Nagumo has a crush on her too. She seems to like him more."

"And you are jealous of him." IQ stated.

"Something like that..." I muttered.

"I have to admit, Haruka is a lovely girl. But feeling jealous of Nagumo won't help you. You have to get closer to her."

"What should I do?" I asked.

"Try to make her like your normal self. Do not try to act different towards her. You know what I mean?"

I nodded. "Thanks, Shuuji."

"No problem. I just don't like seeing my friends troubled." He said with a smile.

Okay, Nagumo. I will show you. One day, I'll be the one smirking at you like that. I leaned back in my seat and surrendered to sleep with one thought on my mind: Haruka will be mine no matter what. I'll make sure she becomes mine and mine only.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: So how was it?**

**Terumi: I liked it... I mean the song.**

**Miyuuki: Um.. Is Suzuno going to buy my onee-chan?**

**A/N: No. Why are you saying that?**

**Miyuuki: He said that she will be his.**

**A/N: No he didn't mean it that way.**

**Miyuuki: Then how is he going to make her his?**

**Terumi: I'll tell you when you grow up.**

**Miyuuki: ^_^ Okay. Promise?**

**Terumi: Promise.**

**Miyuuki: (hugs Terumi tightly) Arigatou, Onii-san.**

**A/N Kawaii desu ne. But where is Haruka?**

**Haruka: ...**

**A/N: There you are. What do you think of this chapter?**

**Haruka: I. Will. Kill. You.**

**A/N: Oh Crap. Gomenasai, minna. Got to run. Leave a review if you want. If you want to flame, it's fine. I won't be sad. Ja ne.**

**Haruka: COME BACK HERE! (Hold an axe)**

**Terumi: Where did that come from?**

**Miyuuki: I gave it to her.**

**Terumi: o_O Okay. Let's leave now before we get hurt.**

**Miyuuki: Ja ne, minna.**


	5. Suzuno's First Move

**A/N: Ohayo. Minna, I have an important announcement.**

**Haruka: What would that be?**

**A/N: Today we have a special guest. Say hello to... APHRODI!**

**Aphrodi: (thrown inside the room by a guard) Ow! What's with the ill treatment?!**

**Haruka: (Helps him up) Sorry about that. Haru-chan is responsible for that.**

**Terumi: Why did you hurt my best friend?**

**Haruka: He's your friend?!**

**Aphrodi: Yep.**

**Haruka: How did you meet him?**

**A/N:Talk about that later. Now let's begin the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Suzuno's First Move

Haruka's POV...

We arrived at the beach at 7:00 am. Hitomiko said that we would be staying there for a couple of days. As for the hotel... actually we got divided in pairs. Rean was paired up with Nagumo. Clara with Rhionne. Me with Suzuno. Hitomiko with IC. IQ with Saginuma. Heat with Nepper. Hiroto with Reina. Midowikawa with Miura.

After we placed our stuff in our respective rooms, we headed for the beach. I arrived last, since everyone was eager to get there, while I tried to enjoy the scenery and the fresh air. I sat next to Hitomiko, in the shade, and watched as the others played happily. I felt kinda sad that I couldn't join them. Why? Well, you'll know soon...

"Hey Haruka," Midorikawa called. "Want to play volley-ball with us?"

I shook my head. "Sorry Midori-kun, I can't."

"Why not?" he asked with a frown.

"The sun hurts my skin. I can't stay in the sun for a long time."

"Oh. Okay." He said sadly as he walked back to his friends. Htiomiko turned to me.

"Are you some sort of allergic to sun rays?"

"Yes, kind of. I was kept in the dark for so long that my skin cannot bear being in the sunlight."

"I see. Say, you never told me about your past life." she said. I froze. I couldn't tell her. She won't believe me. Even if she did, she'll just fear me, like my family did with me and my brother. I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it now." I said looking down. She smiled.

"It's fine" she said.

I nodded and directed my gaze to Nagumo and Suzuno. As usual they were fighting. I heard Hitomiko sigh in disbelief. She went to them to see what was happening.

"Suzuno tried to drown me!" Nagumo said angrily.

"Says the one who pulled me into the water suddenly." Suzuno shot back.

"If you didn't push me, this wouldn't have happened." Nagumo yelled back.

"Okay calm down you too." Hitomiko said.

They both growled and turned away from each other. Hiroto giggled and sat next to me.

"Those two are unbelievable." he laughed.

"Well, that is what makes watching them fun!" I replied.

"Say, how does the sun hurt your skin?" He asked after a pause.

"It's just that my skin is sensitive. The smallest amount of sun rays can make it burn for days." I said with a frown. He patted my back.

"Too bad you couldn't play with us. Midorikawa wanted to play with you so bad hat he released his anger on the ball."

I laughed. "I feel sorry for the ball." As if on cue, Midorikawa came running towards us before he tripped on his own foot and rolled all the way to us. Hiroto and I burst in a fit of laughter as Midorikawa tried to get the white sand out of his mouth and hair.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!" he pouted. I reached out and pinched his cheeks.

"Kawaii desu ne!" I squealed. Hiroto slowly stopped laughing and said:

"Thanks for making us laugh, Midorikawa." Midorikawa coughed and said:

"Anyway. Haruka, a friend of mine wanted to meet you."

"Who would that be?" I asked. A boy stepped forward and introduced himself as Terumi Afuro or Aphrodi. He was an inch taller than me and he had waist length golden-blonde hair and deep maroon eyes.

"How come you know me when I never met you before?"

"It's simple, really." He said with a warm smile. "You look like your brother a lot."

"You know my brother?!" I asked with wide eyes. He nodded.

"Yes. We are friends, actually."

"Do you know where he is?" I asked eagerly. He chuckled.

"Yes. But he said that I shouldn't tell you about his place. He said he wanted to be the one who finds you."

Why you little devil? Terumi, I swear I'm going to make you pay for this. Just wait till I see you. I sat down again and frowned. I muttered some curses under my breath but seems like they heard me. for they began laughing again. I couldn't help but laugh with them. Aphrodi sat next to me and I asked him about my brother.

"I met him three years ago after the Football Frontier. We became friends quite fast since we had much in common. But sometimes his bad temper becomes annoying. He talks about you a lot. Seems like he loves you very much although you two haven't seen each other for a while." he said with a laugh.

"So, what does he look like?" I asked.

"He doesn't look much different form you. Except that his hair is shorter than yours. And he is more... um... masculine." He said. I chuckled lightly and began remembering the old days. During that time, my twin brother seemed to be the only person who really cared for me. He was treated differently by my family and has always been on my side. I felt tears forming at the corner of my eyes, threatening to come out any time. I quickly got up.

"Excuse me now, guys. I'll be back at the hotel."

"Leaving already?!" Hiroto said.

"Yeah I kinda got tired. See you all later." I said as I made my way back to the hotel.

* * *

Aphrodi's POV...

I watched as Haruka got up and left quickly. I felt kinda guilty that I reminded her of her past life and so on. Like her brother said, she likes to appear strong and emotionless in front of people, when on the inside, as he said, she can be the sweetest, most sensitive person in the whole universe.

And speaking of the universe, I forgot to tell her that I knew her secret. I'll tell her later. I decided to enjoy my time at the beach. I strolled leisurely along the bay, admiring the scene and enjoying the sun and the fresh air.

This happy peaceful moment was suddenly ruined by a yell that was too familiar to me. I groaned in annoyance and turned around to face the source of the voice.

"What do you want?" I asked in annoyance.

In front of me stood a fair-skinned, black-haired, maroon-eyed girl. She was about 13 years old and she was wearing a black swimming suit. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she was wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"You promised that you'll take me on a date today." She said in an annoying tone, linking her arm with mine.

"For the last time I'm NOT your boyfriend, Yuuki." I said as I yanked my arm away from her. "And I never said that I'm taking you on a date." I turned and began walking away again.

"But, Teru-kun. I-"

"Leave me alone, Yuuki. I'm not your boyfriend. Go away!" I shot at her. She growled and stormed away. I sighed in attempt to relieve my anger and it worked, until I heard an annoying snicker behind me.

"Having trouble with my sister, Aphrodi?"

I turned around. "I have to say, Yuuki is really annoying, Terumi." I said, he chuckled lightly.

"I know. She is always like this. Have you told Haruka about my place?"

"No," I answered as I sat on the white sand. Terumi sat next to me. "Why don't you want her to know? I mean, she really misses you. So why are you keeping away from her?"

He chuckled again. "You can say that I like fooling her around. Be sure to be there when I encounter her and watch her expression. You'll know why I did this."

"You are really strange!" I exclaimed. "I bet she'll beat you until you turn into a big purple thing with an undefined shape."

"Yeah, probably she will." he laughed. He then turned his gaze from me to the sky. "I miss her so much.." he whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I think you should go and-"

"APHRODI!"

I flinched at the voice and turned my gaze to the the direction of the speaker. There stood Nagumo and Suzuno, each of them had a murderous glare on their faces.

"What do you want?"

"Where is Haruka?" Suzuno asked.

"She is back at the hotel. She said she was tired and-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER THAT MADE HER LEAVE?!" Nagumo yelled angrily.

"Hey hey calm down. We were talking about her brother and-"

"IF IT ANNOYED HER, WHY DID YOU TALK ABOUT IT?!" Again, Nagumo yelled.

"She asked about him. I knew the answer. I couldn't lie to her."

"Nagumo, it's not his fault. I'm going to check on her." Suzuno said as he left. Nagumo growled angrily and stomped away from us. Terumi nudged my shoulder.

"Those are your friends that you told me about?"

"Yeah. Cool, aren't they?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. The red-haired one reminds me of myself. I like him."

"Let's just hope that Haruka is okay."

"Huh?"

"I mean that Suzuno is going to see what is wrong with her. Nagumo will most probably go and make a fight with him."

"And why is that?"

"Both of them like her."

* * *

Haruka's POV...

I sat on my bed and thought about what Aphrodi told me earlier. _Damn you, Terumi. Why do you have to be so mysterious? _I took one of my favourite books out of my bag, _Jane Eyre__, _and began reading. I don't know why but I'm very fond of this novel. Sometimes I feel like Jane's life was like mine at some points. She was an outcast, treated badly by her relatives, never saw her parents and lived a hard life.

I had finished about three chapters when I heard a knock on the door. I closed the book and opened the door to find Suzuno there. Before I could speak, he entered the room and locked the door.

"Suzuno, why are you here?" I asked. He didn't answer. I noticed that he had a strange look in his eyes. It seemed like a look of sadness and... desire?!

"S-Suzuno..." I whispered in fear. For I didn't know what would happen next. I took some steps back but I tripped and fell on the bed. (Lucky me.) He leaned forward so that his face was mere inches away from mine. I felt his cold breath on my lips. He leaned closer and kissed my neck. I couldn't stop myself from moaning in pleasure, although I didn't want this to happen. He smirked and kissed my neck once more, making me moan again. I pushed him away quickly and stared at him in disbelief.

"Suzuno... why? ... Why did you do this to me?"

He stared at me for sometime then turned his head away. He pulled to my feet and silently left the room, leaving me there in a trance. I sat on the bed and tried to figure out what happened a while ago. I felt a severe pain in my head. I laid down on the bed and surrendered to sleep.

* * *

Suzuno's POV...

I leaned against the wall and panted. What the hell did I just do? I'm sure she hates me now. But I couldn't control myself. It was like I was not using my mind. I wanted to go and apologize but I decided against it. I thought that it would be better if I buy her a present first, to make up for what I did.

I went into the room to change my clothes. Luckily, Haruka was fast asleep. I took my clothes and went into the bathroom and changed quickly. Before I left, I went to Haruka and gently stroked her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Haruka..." I whispered as I kissed her forehead. Then I turned around and left. On my way down, I met Nagumo, much to my annoyance. He had an annoying smirk on his face.

"Where are you going, Suzuno?"

"None of your business." I said coldly.

"I hope you weren't taking advantage of Haruka when you two were alone." He said as I passed him. I froze for a second then said:

"If anyone would do that, it would be you." I smirked and walked away. I could hear him cursing at me for what I said, but it didn't matter now. I have to find a suitable gift for Haruka. There is no time to fight with that idiot.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: And that was all.**

**Haruka: (shivers) That... was...wierd.**

**Aphrodi: I never knew Suzuno had it in him.**

**Terumi: Need... To... KILL! **

**Suzuno: (Enters the room) **

**Terumi: HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SISTER LIKE THAT, BAKA?!**

**Suzuno: W-w-what are y-y-you talking a-about?**

**A/N: This. (smiles and hands him the script)**

**Suzuno: (reads it then gasps) Holy Crap! What is this?**

**A/N: Um.. The script that I wrote. (Innocent smile)**

**Miyuuki: Is that what adults do when they are alone?**

**(Everyone sweat-drops. Haruka changes the subject)**

**Haruka: I still didn't know how you met my brother.**

**Aphrodi: We had a fight about a bottle of shampoo.**

**Haruka: (Sweat-drop, everyone else anime-falls.) That's all. **

**Terumi and Aphrodi: Yep.**

**A/N: Anyway, leave a review. Flame if you want. But at least tell me what you think of my OCs. Ja ne, minna-san**

**Everyone: Ja ne.**


	6. Apology Accepted

**A/N: Ohayou, minna-san. Since my exams are approaching, I will write shorter chapters.**

**Miyuuki: Yeah, which means the chapters will be smaller. Like me.**

**Terumi: Kawaii! (Hugs Miyuuki tightly)**

**Haruka and Aphrodi: Quit acting like a girl.**

**A/N: Anyway, this chapter is Miyuuki's idea.**

**Miyuuki: Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Apology Accepted

Haruka's POV...

I woke up at evening, not remembering anything that happened before. I got out of bed and changed my clothes, then headed downstairs. I met Nagumo and Netsuha in the lounge. I ordered an orange juice and sat at the table next to them.

"Oi, Haruka. Where have you been? " Netsuha asked me.

"Oh I was back in my room. I was really tired so I fell asleep."

"Does this mean that Suzuno didn't talk to you?" Nagumo said. His question reminded me of what happened before I fell asleep. I shook my head and said:

"No, he didn't." I couldn't let them know of what happened between us. I sat silently, taking small sips of my drink. Nagumo laughed.

"Why do you drink orange juice? It's healthy!" he exclaimed.

"That's why I drink it." I replied. Netsuha burst into laughter for an unknown reason. Aphrodi arrived and sat next to me. I greeted him with a smile, which he returned happily.

"I hope you were not angered by what I told you about your brother." he said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I turned away, a tear trickled down my cheek. Aphrodi noticed it and wiped it with his finger.

"I'm sorry for reminding you."

"I-it's okay. You don't have to apologize." I wiped the rest of my tears and continued drinking my juice. Netsuha told me about what they did after I left. He narrated how a jellyfish got stuck in Midorikawa's hair, and how the green-haired boy kept running in circles while screaming like a small girl. Nagumo said that he saw a shark, Netsuha said that he was lying, and the two soon began fighting.

'Guys, you'll get thrown out of the lounge if you keep on shouting like that." Aphrodi warned. Both boys turned to him with a murderous glare.

"None of your business." They said in a scary tone. Aphrodi slowly backed away. I giggled at the scene merrily. I drank the rest of my juice and placed the glass down. As soon as I did, I heard a voice behind me.

"Um... Haruka..." I stood up and looked at the speaker, who happened to be Suzuno. Nagumo glared at him.

'What do you want, Suzu-baka?" he said with a smirk.

"Haruka, can I talk to you in private?"

I nodded. "Sure."

We left the hotel and walked to the garden. The moon was full and there was a cool breeze. I closed my eyes and inhaled the sweet fresh aroma of the roses around me. I could feel Suzuno's eyes on me but I didn't care.

* * *

Suzuno's POV...

I walked with Haruka in the garden. she looked happy and contented. She did not snap at me or try to get away from me. Instead, she looked relaxed. Her pale skin shone in the moonlight, contrasting with her black hair. I eyed her figure as she picked some roses. She looked really cute at that time. Well, she was always cute in my view. but that didn't matter now. I have to apologize. I gently touched her shoulder.

"What is it, Suzuno?" She said softly.

"I-I...wanted to ...um... apologize for what I did earlier this day." I said. She smiled at me and nodded. I decided to give her the gift I bought now. I pulled out a small golden hair clip. I was shaped like a butterfly with small blue and white gems as a decoration. I gave it to Haruka.

"Here. I bought this, in hope that you'll forgive me." i said as she took it from me. She examined it carefully before turning to me again.

"S-Suzuno... it's...beautiful. I love it a lot. Thank you ." She said Next thing i knew was that Haruka had her arms wrapped around me tightly. I gently returned the gesture and held her close. I wish we could stay like this forever. She slowly pulled away and kissed my cheek, making me blush. she giggled and fixed the hair clip to her bangs.

"You look...b-beautiful.' I said, or more like stammered. She blushed a little.

"Thank you."

"Let's go inside, shall we?" i suggested. She agreed happily and went back inside. we headed to our room and bid each other 'goodnight' before going to sleep.

* * *

Nagumo's POV...

I can't believe it. that Suzuno is trying to steal her love before me. I hate him so much now. Haruka will be mine. I watched as she hugged him because he gave her that stupid hair clip. I wish I was in his place. To hold Haruka close.

I heard a giggle beside me. I turned to the person and said:

"Why are you laughing, Aphrodi?"

"You are totally jealous of him, right?"

"Cut it out." I huffed in annoyance. he chuckled again. was he tying to provoke me or something?

"If you truly love her, why don't you tell her?"

He was right. Why am I letting Suzuno get closer to her while I only watch them. I have to do something about that. Okay, I'm going to confess to her tomorrow. Or sometime soon.

'You are right, Aphrodi. I'm going to tell her. But not now. Thanks for help." I said as I went back to the lounge.

* * *

No one's POV...

Unknown to the others, there was a figure watching the whole thing from a nearby tree, hearing every word uttered by them. The spy laughed inwardly.

"I'm going to make sure that your life becomes miserable, Haruka. Just wait till he knows about this."

* * *

**A/N: So, how was that. I know it was short but from now on, my chapters will be shorter.**

**Haruka: Yeah. All because of those stupid exams.**

**Terumi: I hate exams.**

**Miyuuki: They are boring. And they make you study all the time. Without any rest.**

**A/N: It's nice of you to sympathize with me, guys.**

**All: No problem!**

**A/N: Anyway, leave a review. I love you all, minna, and I hope you forgive me for the shortness of the chapter. Ja ne!**

**All: Ja ne, minna-san.**


	7. Meeting And A New Threat

**A/N: Ohayou, minna-san. I'm back with the script of-**

**Haruka: Actually, Terumi wrote that.**

**A/N: Say what?! (Looks at script) Hey! That is not the script I wrote.**

**Terumi: Yes. It's mine.**

**A/N: How dare you-**

**Haruka: Now we start the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Meeting And A New Threat

Terumi's POV...

I walked along the bay. It was evening. The sun was setting behind the horizon. I sat on one of the rocks and gazed at the scenery. Not long after that, I heard Aphrodi's voice.

"Oi, Terumi. What are you doing?" He said with a smile.

"Watching the sunset." I replied. "Wanna join me?"

He nodded. I patted tha spot next to me. He sat down in silence. None of us spoke for sometime. I could tell that Aphrodi felt that there was something wrong with me. And he was right actually. I've been thinking of how I would encounter my sister, especially after what I did to her.

"What are you thinking of, Terumi?" Aphrodi asked me suddenly.

"N-nothing." I stammered. I knew he didn't believe me.

"I know you're hiding something. What is it?" He asked. I sighed in defeat. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it is fine. But just don't hate me afterwards."

"Why would I hate you." He laughed.

"I know that you know I lied about the reason I didn't go to my sister. I lied because..." I frowned.

"Because? " he repeated.

"I know I told you that me and my sister were so close. But there is another thing that I didn't tell you. " I felt like crying at this point, just like I feel every time I remember my sister.

"Does it bother you that much?" Aphrodi asked, patting my back gently.

"Well, it's something that I never wanted to do. I couldn't apologize to my sister about it because she ran away the very same day."Tears rolled down my cheeks. "My grandfather forced me to do it. I was hypnotized. I ..."

I broke into tears. I couldn't hold back. So I cried myself out. I don't know how, but I ended up crying with my head on Aphrodi's shoulder. I think that it was kinda strange, but I was in no condition to object. Aphrodi patted my back and held me like that. Sometimes, I feel like I am a girl.I blushed lightly and pulled away, wiping my tears.

"If someone saw us, they would get the wrong idea." I said with a laugh. Aphrodi smiled and giggled lightly.

"So what did you do to her?" He inquired again. I let out a long sigh. It was getting dark already. I took a deep breath.

"I... raped her..." I said, lowering my head in shame. Aphrodi gasped. His eyes widened and he turned away.

"You...raped...your own sister? " Aphrodi asked in disbelief.

"I never meant to. My grandfather forced me. I would never do that to my sister on purpose."

Tears rolled down my cheeks again. I let out a small sigh and got up. Aphrodi turned to me and called my name.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to hide until I man myself up.." Before he could say anything, I ran away as fast as I could.

As doon as I entered my hotel room, I threw myself on the bed and cried silently. I stood up and looked in the mirror. There was my reflection. My long pitch black hair. My pale soft skin. My big crimson eyes. This was not an appearance for a boy. My feminine appearance was not the only problem though. My voice and emotions too. I hated them. I hated all of them. Why did I have to be like this?

My wretched thoughts were cut by a knock on my door. Before I could do anything, the door opened revealing my younger sister. I groaned in anger. She only smirked.

"I knew I would find you here, girly boy." She said in an annoying tone.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to sound as much angry as I could, but my voice failed me. She let out a loud mocking laugh.

"Why don't you try being a man instead of admiring yourself in the mirror?" She said. I wanted to shout at her, but nothing came out of my mouth. Instead, I started crying again. She smirked and tuned to leave.

"That's what I thought. See you later, loser."

As soon as the door closed, I fell to my knees, punching the floor in pure fury, tears rolling down my face. Why?why does she like making fun of me?!

"Calm down, Terumi. This won't help you to relieve your anger."

I lifted my head and looked at the speaker. To my surprise, there stood my twin sister, Haruka, and Aphrodi. She was smiling at me happily. I got to my feet and walked to her.

"Sis? Is that really you?"

She wrapped her arms around me tightly. Aphrodi said that he will leave now, leaving me and Haruka alone. I hugged my sister back and held her close.

"I missed you." She whispered.

"Even after what I did to you? I mean that day."

"It was not your fault. Aphrodi told me everything. You don't have to be sad about it."

I pulled away from her and kissed her forehead. She was slightly shorter than me. Her eyes were more serious and their shade of red was deeper. Her skin was cold as usual. She smiled brightly at me. I hugged her again. She giggled and returned the gesture.

"Don't keep me waiting again,Terumi."

"I wanted to surprise you. But I didn't know how to approach you without feeling ashamed of myself. "

"It's fine. I forgive you. Here, take this."

She gave me a small heart-shaped locket. "Keep this with you. So you won't forget me again." I pulled her into another hug.

"Who said I forgot you?" I said as I ruffled her hair. After she pulled away, she looked at me.

"Mou... You ruined my hair style." She pouted as she got out her hairbrush and began brushing her long black hair again. This girl was so damn cute at time. After she was done with her hair, she gave me a small kiss and left, saying that she would meet me tomorrow. I sighed in relief and threw myself on the bed. Now that nothing was bothering me, I gave in to sleep.

* * *

Haruka's POV...

I walked back to my room with a happy smile. Finally I got to see my brother again. I don't know if you can imagine my happiness or not, readers, but I felt like jumping around like a crazy monkey. (Or a sane one. They jump around anyway :P)

But when I reached my room, I found a small paper on the ground. I picked it up and unfolded it. I side was written as follows:

_To Haruka,_

_I know the person you have a crush on. And he returns your feeling, much to your happiness. Mark my words, if you dare make a move, he is done for. I promise you. And you know that I ALWAYS keep my promises. _

_ From Shogoya._

My eyes widened in horror. He knew. That person, of all people, knew about my crush. This is so terrible. I felt like crying at the moment. I collapsed to my knees and ripped the paper. Five minutes later, I sneaked into my room and got under the blankets, crying silently. One wrong move will put Nagumo in great danger. I fell into a dreadful, dreamless sleep, thinking of what could happen to my best friend.

* * *

**Terumi: See? It wasn't bad.**

**A/N: That's for the readers to decide.**

**Haruka: I'm sure they will like it. I liked it already.**

**Terumi: Thanks, Haru-nee-chan. (hugs Haruka)**

**Haruka: (Hugs back) You're welcome, little brother.**

**A/N: I still don't like it.**

**Terumi: We'll see about that. Readers, please leave a review and tell me if you like it. Show Haru-chan that it wasn't that bad.**

**A/N: You will lose the challenge, Terumi.**

**Haruka: Don't listen to her, Readers. she just woke up. Ja ne.**

**All except A/N: Ja ne, minna-san**

**A/N: (mumbles) I still don't like it.**


	8. Confession, Refusal and Confusion

**A/N: Alright, everyone. Today we have a new guest.**

**Haruka: Again!**

**A/N: You will be surprised when you know who he is.**

**Terumi: Let me guess. It's. ..um... Fudou Akio. **

**A/N: No. Everyone, say hello to... ALPHA!**

**Alpha: ...**

**Everyone except A/N: =_="**

**A/N: Not much of a talker, eh? Alright. Let's begin.**

**Alpha: (Turns to Haruka) Why am I here again?**

**All except Haruka: He TALKS?!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Confession, Refusal and Confusion

Nagumo's POV...

It has been a month since we returned back from our vacation. Haruka have been avoiding me lately. She walks away whenever I try to talk to her. Could she really be in love with Suzuno and thinks that I may try to steal her?

I had to see for myself, so I went to Suzuno and asked him about it. He said that he is no longer trying to win Haruka since he saw clearly that she loved someone else.

"But why is she keeping away from me?" I asked.

"I don't really know. Try to confess to her. Then you'll know"

I nodded. "I can't believe I'm doing this but... thanks, Suzuno." I said with a smile. He nodded and smiled back. I left the room quickly and headed to Haruka's room. I knocked twice but there was no answer. I knocked again.

"Go away, Nagumo." She said. For a second I thought that she pronounced my name with hatred.

"Haruka, I need to talk to you." I said. she didn't answer. "That's it. I'm coming in." I said as I opened the door, only to get thrown by a pillow.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" she shouted at me.

'Haruka, this is important. I-"

"Leave me alone, Nagumo." she hissed. She was about to hit me but I grabbed her wrists and pulled her to me. Her cold figure was pressing against mine. She tried to push me away but my grip was tight. She blushed and turned her head away.

"Haruka, look at me." I said gently. She slowly turned her head and met my gaze. I cupped her chin and leaned in slowly, our lips mere inches apart. I could feel her trembling in my arms. I decided to make my move. I slowly pressed my lips against hers. She tensed and didn't move, but she didn't stop me. I ran my tongue across her lips when she pushed me away from her forcefully.

"Haruka..." I whispered. She glared at me with a hint of sadness.

"What were you thinking?" She asked in anger. I decided to tell her.

"Haruka, I love you." I said in a tone full of hope.

"Oh yeah? Well ,bad for you. I don't feel the same. Now, get out of my room." She replied with a devilish smirk. My heart shattered into small pieces. I couldn't believe it. My best friend and crush is throwing me out. Teats formed in my eyes. I dashed out of the room without looking back. I went to my room and slammed the door, throwing myself on the bed. I heard a knock on my door followed by Suzuno's voice.

"Nagumo, are you alright?" His voice had some hints of worry and concern, yet cold. I was not in the mood to answer. He called again.

"Go away, Suzuno. I want to be alone." I said before hiding under the bed. As I expected, Suzuno opened the door and found me.

"Nagumo, you are too old for crying and hiding under beds. Get up." He said with a small smile. A one that he always gave me when we were kids. I got out and brushed the dust off me. We sat on the bed in silence.

"Nagumo, tell me what happened." Suzuno said after some time. I sighed and told him everything that happened between me and Haruka.

"I don't understand. Last time I talked to her about this, she said that she loved you. Why did she change her mind suddenly?" Suzuno asked before he fell silent and began thinking. Tears fell dowm my cheeks and I began sobbing quietly. Suzuno wrapped an arm around my shoulder and patted me comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Nagumo. We will find a solution to this. Right now, we should go to sleep. Good night." He said before leaving the room. I got under the blankets and cried myself to a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Terumi's POV...

"But I can't do this. It is wrong."

"Listen to me, girly boy. You will do what I say, or grandpa will punish you. Understood?"

I nodded. "Yes, Yuuki."

"Good." She said as she put the knife thst was directed to my throat back in her pocket. "And don't think you can fool me. I will hurt Haruka if that happens." She smirked at me before she left.

I fell on my bed and panted. My heart was hammering inside my chest. I was afraid that dhe would hurt me with that knife. But now I have to do what she told me. Or else, my sister will be in great danger.

I laid back on the bed and thought of what to do? Should I hurt him? Would Haruka forgive me if I hurt him? And most importantly, what will Haruka's friends think of her after that? Will they hate her? Maybe they will throw her out. All these wuestions ran through my head. I sighed in despair and surrendered to sleep, deciding that I will do what Yuuki asked me to.

_Forgive me, Haruka. _I thought. _ But I can't let her hurt you. I'm sorry._

* * *

**A/N: And that's all, minna.**

**Haruka: Ooooooh. Creepy.**

**Terumi: Don't worry, Nagumo will live.**

**Haruka: What the-**

**Miyuuki: What the bell are you talking about, Terumi? **

**All except Miyuuki: Bell? =_="**

**A/N: OMG! HE SPOKE AGAIN! (points at Alpha before fainting)**

**Alpha: =_="**

**Haruka: Never mind her, Alpha. She is always like that.**

**Miyuuki: Yeah. Anyway, minna. Leave a review. My future in preschool depends on it.**

**Terumi: Um... Miyuuki, you are 4 years old.**

**Miyuuki: It doesn't matter. I love you all readers. Ja ne.**


	9. Nagumo Is Hurt

**Haruka: ...Um ... so... uh...**

**Terumi: Sis, did you lose your vocabulary box?**

**Aphrodi: What's that?**

**Terumi: Something I just came up with.**

**Haruka: *sweatdrop* Anyway, as I was saying-**

**Miyuuki: You mean stammering.**

**Haruka: *rolls eyes* Haru-chan won't be here today. She left me with these morons.**

**Terumi: *Coughs* And Alpha.**

**Haruka: *sighs* I almost forgot he was there.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Nagumo Is Hurt?!

Suzuno's POV...

It has been about an hour after sunset. I didn't see Haruka or Nagumo. I was beginning to worry about them. The girls (and Saginuma) prepared our dinner and it was already served, but still, no sign of Haruka or Nagumo yet.

"Where are those two?" Nepper asked in annoyance.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." IC exclaimed.

"I haven't seen them all day." Hitomiko said as she got up. "I'm going to look for them."

"I'm coming too, Hitomiko-nee-san." I said. She nodded. Right after that, Nagumo entered the room and, to my horror, he was covered in blood and wounds. He fell to the ground, clutching the wound in his chest. Hitomiko gasped in shock and I went to his side.

"Nagumo! What happened to you?" I asked.

"..."

"Nagumo.."

"..S..she...attacked...m...me..." He said weakly before coughing heavily.

"Who is she?" I asked with worry. Doubt found its way to my heart. Hitomiko picked him up and placed him on the couch. Hiroto went to call a doctor and Midorikawa brought the first aid kit. After Hitomiko treated his wounds, she asked him about what happened.

"..s...she ...t..tried t..to...kill...m..me... I...don't know...why.." He said with difficulty.

"Who?"

"It's..." He looked like he hesitated for a second.

"Well...?"

"Ha...Haruka..."He said before he fainted. Everyone, including me, gasped in shock. I couldn't believe it. Can it be that she did this only because she didn't love him back?! I sat next to Nagumo and looked at him sympathetically. For the first time, I felt truly sorry for him. And all the love i had felt for Haruka turned into pure anger and hatred.

"How dare she?" Rean asked in a venomous tone. Hitomiko looked hurt and angry at the same time. I knew she didn't want to punish Haruka, but she had no choice. I stood up.

"She can't stay here any more." I said in monotone voice.

"But she has nowhere to go. What if she-"

"I DON"T CARE. I WANT HER TO SUFFER. SHE HURT MY FRIEND."

Everyone took a step back with fear in their eyes. Hitomiko thought for a minute before nodding. "She is dangerous. Haruka can't stay here anymore."

_Crash!_

We turned around at the sound of something breaking. There stood Haruka with a shocked expression on her face. My blood was boiling with anger as I walked up to her and grabbed her by the collar.

"How dare you hurt MY friend?" I hissed in anger. She shook her head.

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

Haruka's POV...

What the hell was happening? I just came to see Haruya because Terumi told me that he was hurt. Then Suzuno is about to kill me. Does he think I hurt Haruya?

"You tried to kill him. Nagumo told us." He shouted at me.

"Suzuno..." Hitomiko began. "Calm d-"

"NO!" He yelled, pushing me to the wall. I got up and looked at him. "Haruka, leave this house now." He said. "And never come back."

That did it. Tears found their way down my cheeks as I ran out of the house without looking back. I don't know how but I ended up in a forest. I leaned against a tree and cried my eyes out. I shouldn't have agreed to stay at the orphanage. If I hadn't met him, this wouldn't have happened. I felt really sad and depressed. I just sat there, weeping.

Suddenly, I heard a voice and footsteps. I realized it was someone calling my name. I hid up in a tree and waited. The figure turned out to be Terumi. I sighed in relief and jumped off the tree. He turned to me with a worried expression before hugging me tightly.

"There you are. I was worried about you. Don't scare me like that again." he whispered softly. I just buried my head in his chest and cried my eyes out. He stroked my hair and asked me about what happened. After I told him, his face looked shocked for a second but returned to normal. He smiled gently.

"Let's go back home now. Staying here won't help you."

I hesitated. I knew clearly that Suzuno won't allow me to stay with them after that. But going back to my 'family'... That was never on my 'to do' list. I gave up, agreeing to return back, even if they hate me. I smiled at Terumi weakly and nodded. he kissed my forehead and told me to go to the old factory and wait for him there. I walked away, feeling guilty and sad. I wish Suzuno believed me.

* * *

Terumi"s POV...

As soon as Haruka was out of sight, I sat on the ground and scolded myself. I shouldn't have hurt him. Now they hate Haruka because of me. But then, if I didn't do it, Yuuki would have hurt Haruka.

"So you did it after all..."

I turned around with tears in my eyes. "Leave me alone, Aphrodi" I managed to say.

"Why? This is wrong, Terumi. You know it."

"But I didn't have a choice. She said she will hurt Haruka if I don't do it. I didn't want Haruka to get hurt." I yelled at him.

"Have you thought about how Haruka would feel?" He asked. I fell silent. I totally forgot about that. Haruka would be really angry with me if she finds out.

"I... I'm really sorry about that. But I did it to protect her and Nagumo. If it was my grandfather, he would have killed him without thinking. This is better. I have to leave now. Sayonara, Afuro-kun." I said before I ran in the direction of the old factory. He called my name but I didn't care. All that mattered now was getting Haruka back to home safely.

* * *

**Haruka: That's all Haru-chan wrote.**

**Terumi: Aw, aren't I sweet?**

**Miyuuki: *hits him* You hurt Nagumo. Bad brother!**

**Terumi: OW! T_T**

**Aphrodi: Leave a review, minna.**

**Haruka: Yeah. Haru-chan would be really happy when she sees those.**

**Alpha: Definitely *nods***

**All except Haruka and Aphrodi: YOU TALK?! O_O"**

**Aphrodi: Ja ne, minna.**


	10. The Plan Revealed

**A/N: And I'm back.**

**Haruka: *Sarcastically* Horray!**

**Terumi: That is awesome! *same sarcasm***

**A/N: Why aren't you excited?**

**Terumi: You updated twice today... This is enough...**

**Haruka: We are tired...**

**A/N: No not yet... We have to finish this..**

* * *

Chapter 10

The Plan Revealed

Terumi's POV...

It has been a month since me and Haruka returned back to our planet. I thought that she would forget about that human, but it seemed like her problem worsened. She locked herself in her room and refused to speak to anyone. I felt guilt and sadness building inside my heart day by day as I saw her in that state.

She refused to eat or speak to anyone, even me. Last time I saw her, her body was weakened and her pale complexion looked like a ghost's one. Her eyes were tired and her voice was hoarse. Illness got the best of her and she was like a walking skeleton. Whenever I try to help her, she would push me away and lock herself up again.

I knew it was my fault. I shouldn't have agreed to do what Yuuki told me to. I tried to protect her but she ended up hurt because of me. I decided to tell her everything and hope for the best. I slowly left my room and headed to hers, making sure that Mother won't notice me. I reached the door and knocked.

"Go away..." Her voice was harsh, yet weak. I knocked again. This time, she opened the door and glared at me.

"What do you want?" She said before she coughed and fell to her knees. I carried her and placed her on her bed before locking the door.

"I need to tell you something important." I said. she turned her head away.

"If it's about my health, then don't worry. I'll leave this world soon enough." She scowled. I growled and grabbed her shoulders firmly. She gave me a strange look.

"Stop talking like that! You are talking as if your life doesn't matter to anyone... You forgot that I needed you with me..." Tears flowed down my face. "It's my fault... I shouldn't have hurt him... I'm sorry..."

Her eyes widened. I guess she understood what I meant, for she pushed me away and stared at me in disbelief. I wiped my tears and looked away, waiting for her to snap at me.

"Why...? ...Why did you do this...?" She managed to say. I couldn't meet her gaze. I stared at the ground. Haruka got off the bed and gently laid her hand on my shoulder.

"Terumi... I...won't hurt you... tell me.." She whispered. I lifted my head up and my worried eyes met her calm, gentle ones. She had a small smile on her pale face, but I could tell that she felt pain. One hand was on my shoulder, the other was placed on her chest. I quickly wrapped my arms around her. Her breathing was heavy and her temperature was high, which meant that her life was in danger, since her natural temperature was really low.

"Haruka... you are not okay... You need rest..." I said as she gripped on my shirt tighter.

"No... I'm...fine... Tell me what happened..." She said weakly. I sighed and began narrating.

"Yuuki was spying on you... She told our grandfather about your crush on Nagumo... He told her that they needed to ruin this small love between you two... So he sent you that letter... but that was not all... Yuuki told me to pretend I was you... and she told me that if I didn't obey...she...she would hurt you... I didn't want you to get hurt... and I knew that you would be in danger if I did... but ... I'm sorry..."

She was silent for some time. She leaned in my embrace and hugged me tightly. Her breathing was back to normal but her temperature was still high.

"Don't worry... Teru-chan... I'm not angry with you... but now... Ahh!" She clutched her chest tighter. I pulled her to the bed again and laid down next to her, pulling the blankets over us. Then I reached out and grabbed the remote control and adjusted the temperature of the room to the lowest degree possible... -100C.

This was dangerous for me, but it was the only way to save my sister. I hugged her close and slowly drifted to sleep, but I didn't fail to hear her last whisper.

"Thank you, Teru-chan... I love you..."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: See? that was not bad.**

**Haruka: Does that count as incest?**

**Terumi: Of course not. *hugs Haruka tightly***

**Alpha:... *pulls Terumi away***

**Terumi: What's wrong with him?**

**A/N: *snickers* anyway, review, minna-san.**

**Haruka: Ja ne, minna. I hope you liked the chapter. Ne, are we gonna beat Yuuki up next time?**

**A/N: I'm won't tell you~ That's a surprise. stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	11. Haruka's Trick

**A/N: Yay! The eleventh chapter is up!**

**Haruka: I'm gonna beat Yuuki up!**

**Miyuuki: Yeah!**

**Terumi: *looks through the script* Um...guys..**

**A/N: Okay, let's begin the eleventh chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Haruka's Trick

Haruka's POV...

I slowly opened my eyes, remembering what happened last night. I laid there, in my brother's embrace. The only difference was that he was ice cold. I panicked. He was almost dead from the extreme coldness of the room. I quickly wrapped my blanket around him. He shivered and tugged the blanket before looking at me cautiously.

"..Haruka...? Are..you okay now..?" He asked.

"Well, I am okay.. But you aren't..." I said, grabbing the remote control and raising the temperature of the room. "You were freezing to death, genius." I wrapped my arms around him.

"But you were-"

"I can take care of myself.."

"Didn't seem like it.."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

I smiled and got off the bed. "I should be going. I have some unfinished business with a certain someone" I said, thinking of the possible ways that I can hurt Yuuki with.

"But she is back on Earth.. Are you sure you want to go back?" Terumi asked with concern. I nodded and made my way to the door. Terumi got up and grabbed my hand.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, I want you to stay here and act as if you are me." I said with a smile. Terumi smirked.

"If that's the plan, then I'm in. I'm going to love this." He said. "Does this mean I can wear your dresses?"

I face-palmed. "I don't see what you enjoy in cross-dressing..." He laughed and hugged me.

"That doesn't matter.. Take care of yourself." he said. I nodded and left the room. Just wait till I get you, Yuuki...

* * *

Suzuno's POV...

"Give it back now, Ice princess."

"No way, tulip-baka."

After Haruka left, everything was back to normal. Nagumo recovered from his wounds fast, and soon after that, he managed to forget Haruka. This day was no different. We were once again fighting over the baseball bat, if you remember it.

Hitomiko sat on the couch, watching us with a sad smile on her face. I stopped what I was doing, which was keeping the baseball bat away from Nagumo, and sat next to her.

"Why are you sad, Hitomiko-nee?" I asked. She looked at me and laughed.

"No, I'm not sad... It's just that...Haruka came here on a day like this..." She said. Nagumo flinched at the mention of Haruka's name. He lowered his gaze to the floor and sat down silently.

"Nagumo," Hiroto began. "Are you okay?"

"Tch...Of course I'm okay...Especially after Haruka left us..." He said in his famous arrogant tone, but I felt sadness in his voice. "I never loved that girl anyway.." As he said that, his eyes were hid under his bangs and he shook lightly. I touched his shoulder gently but he pushed my hand away and ran to his room.

"Nagumo..."

"Don't worry about him..." Hiroto said to me. I looked away.

"I'm not worried about that Tulip-baka.." I scoffed. Hiroto laughed and gave me his annoying smile.

"Yeah, right. I can see that." He said before going to the kitchen. I growled and stared out of the window. It was raining heavily. No one, or nothing was seen in the street at that time, except a small white kitten. It was hiding under a box, sheltering itself from the rain. I quickly grabbed my raincoat and umbrella and went to get it inside. It, or she, took some steps back. I gently reached out to pet her head. She slowly came to me and licked my hand.

"You should come inside. You will not be able to stay in this bad weather." I said gently. She seemed to understand me, as she jumped in my arm and snuggled against me. I ran back into the house to face a very angry Hitomiko.

"What were you doing out there, Suzuno? Do you want to catch a cold?" She yelled.

"I saw this kitten out in the rain, so I decided to take her in-" I was cut when Midorikawa picked the kitten from my hands.

"Kawaii! Can we keep her?" He asked with a hopeful expression. Hitomiko sighed and nodded. Midorikawa cheered and ran to the others.

"Minna, look! Suzuno found this kitten. Isn't she cute?"

IC held the kitten and hugged her." She is so small and cute. Are we gonna keep her?"

"Yes, Hitomiko-nee agreed." I said. IC smiled happily and showed the kitten to IQ and the others. Soon, they were fighting over who will name her.

"I saw her first, so I name her." Midorikawa said.

"No! I will name her because I want to." IC yelled back.

"No, she likes me so I'll name her." An protested.

"I will name her, because I like kittens." Netsuha said as he took the kitten in his arms. I sighed as Saginuma took the kitten.

"If you don't stop fighting, I will make the kitten leave." He said. Everyone stopped talking and resumed what they were doing. Saginuma handed me the kitten.

"Go give her to Nagumo. I bet she will cheer him up a little." he said. I nodded and went to Nagumo's room. I knocked on the door twice. No answer came. I opened the door slowly, only to be greeted by a flying book. I quickly dodged it and glared at Nagumo.

"What do you want?" he growled, but calmed down when he saw the kitten in my arms. he slowly got up and walked to me, staring at the kitten intensely.

"Are we going to keep it?" he asked and I nodded. he gently took the kitten and scratched behind her ears. She purred happily and licked his fingers.

"I think she likes you." i said, laughing a little at Nagumo's childish expression. "Saginuma told me to give her to you. You can name her. She is yours."

"Really?!" he beamed. "Thanks, Suzuno."

"You are welcome." I smiled. "I'll see you later then." I said as I left the room, closing the door behind me.

* * *

Nagumo's POV...

I sat down on my bed and placed the kitten in front of me. She looked at me and licked her paw. I tried to think for a name for her. But all that I thought of was one name... Haruka.

I didn't know why I couldn't forget her. Can it be that I still love her? Pfft! Of course not! I cannot love her after what she did to me. I glanced at the kitten and noticed that she was now snuggling to me. I pet her head gently and she licked my hand.

"Ne, what should I name you, Koneko-chan?" I said. She cocked her head and did an action which seemed like a shrug. I picked up my phone and dialed my girlfriend's number. On seeing the name of her, the kitten growled, which made me jump a little.

"Hello?"

"Oi, it's me, Yuuki-chan. I was wondering if you can come over for dinner?"

"Are you serious?! Of course I'll come!" She said happily. I was about to hang up when I heard her voice again.

"Say, Haruya-kun. When are you gonna tell everyone about our relationship?"

"When they feel that I got over my feelings for Haruka. Don't worry." I said. I heard her sighing.

"Okay, see you later, Haruya. Love you. Bye."

I closed the phone and laid back on my bed. The kitten had a grumpy expression on her face, which reminded me of the expression Haruka used to wear on her face when she was angry... Gah! I can't get her off my mind!

"Koneko-chan, would you like it if I named you Haruka?" I asked the white kitten. She meowed and jumped on my head. I smiled and held her in my hands.

"Alright then, Haruka-chan." I said as I hugged her, she nuzzled my neck and purred happily. Slowly she fell asleep. I laid her on the bed and kissed her head.

"Rest well, Haruka-chan." I whispered gently before getting off the bed and leaving the room.

* * *

**A/N: And that's all. See? Nagumo betrayed you.**

**Terumi: He's an idiot! How can he betray my sister?**

**Haruka: I wanted to beat Yuuki up.. **

**Miyuuki: Me too.**

**Terumi: I was going to warn you but-**

**Haruka: But now...I will kill her...**

**Miyuuki: *killing aura***

**Terumi: *gulp* O-okay...**

**A/N: Anyway, leave a review, minna-san. Love you all.**

**Miyuuki: Ja ne, minna.**


	12. The Kitten's Plan

**A/N: Yay! A new chapter!**

**Terumi: She is so cheerful today..**

**Aphrodi: Yeah I noticed tha- *stares at Terumi***

**Terumi: What? *innocent smile***

**Alpha: Why are you wearing a dress?**

**Terumi: Actually-**

**A/N: OMG! HE SPOKE AGAIN! *faints***

**Alpha: *sweatdrop***

**Terumi: Haruka told my to take her place, so I took her clothes as well.**

**Aphrodi and Alpha: *mega sweatdrop* Sou ka...**

**Miyuuki: Anyway, let the chapter begin!**

**Aphrodi: But where is Haruka?**

* * *

Chapter 12

The Kitten's Plan

The kitten's POV...

When I woke up, Nagumo was not in the room. I guessed that he was having dinner downstairs. My guess was confirmed when the aroma of the roast chicken passed by my nose. I purred in delight and jumped off the bed and squeezed myself thought the door. **(Yeah. I'm a small kitten... Very small, actually) **I made my way to the stairs, but they were too high for me. Crap, I forgot I was a kitten. No one would hear me, since it was too noisy down to hear a small kitten like me. I took a deep breath. _Okay, here goes nothing. _

I leaned forward and slowly placed my paw on the wooden stairs. I guess I was lowering my body more than required, for I slipped and rolled down the stairs. I landed on my head, my eyes were swirling and I saw stars everywhere. I heard some foot steps then I was carried by someone, whom I recognized as Hiroto.

"Are you okay, kitty?" he asked with concern. I shook me head a little to get the dizziness away.

"Meow.." was all I could say. He smiled and sighed in relief, then I was snatched by another person. This time it was Nagumo. I snuggled against his chest and purred happily.

"She seems to like you a lot, Nagumo." Midorikawa exclaimed as he rubbed my head. Nagumo sat down on the couch, next to a girl with black hair and fair skin. She instantly linked her arm with his and leaned on his shoulder. She looked at me and smiled, but not an ordinary smile. It was a mocking smile, as if she was laughing at me. I growled and hissed at her. She faked a surprised expression and laughed.

"Don't you like me, Kitty?" She asked as she reached out to pet me. I bit her hand as soon as it neared me, making her yelp and glare at me angrily.

"Haruya, this kitten is mean to me!" She exclaimed unhappily. Of course I was mean to her. I don't like her. Nagumo sighed. I thought he will scold me sharply for hurting his 'girlfriend', but instead, he scratched behind my ears gently, making me purr happily.

"That was not nice. Don't do it again, Haruka-chan." He said with a smile. Almost everyone gasped. The girl, Yuuki, looked utterly shocked. I flashed her the 'Take that, idiot' look and licked my paw.

"Why did you name her that?" Asked an angry Suzuno. Nagumo shrugged.

"It's the only name I could think of." he said casually. I laughed inwardly at that remark, especially when Suzuno almost pulled his hair off, trying to explain to Nagumo that Haruka was the name of the girl who almost killed him and blah blah blah. but soon, my inwardly laughter stopped, as Yuuki picked my up and threw my across the room. If Nepper was not there, I would have been done for.

_Great. _I thought. _ My plan is working exactly like I want. Now he will snap at her in 5...4...3...2...1..._

"YUUKI, ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU ALMOST KILLED HER!" Nagumo yelled. I smiled in triumph and did a silly victory dance inwardly. _Thanks to my calculations._ **_(Manabe Jinichirou style! YEAH!)_**Yuuki shot me another glare.

Time for phase two. I faked a scared expression and hid my small face in Nepper's arms. The boy hugged me tighter and rubbed my head.

"Don't be afraid. She won't hurt you." He said. "I promise." I smiled again. Nagumo turned to Yuuki.

"WHY DID YOU THROW HER LIKE THAT?!" he yelled. I was kinda getting scared now. Even Hitomiko looked scared. I jumped out of Nepper"s arms and went to Nagumo. He picked me up gently and kissed my head. I purred happily, while Yuuki growled. The plan was working. I felt proud of myself.

But that didn't last long. A smirk placed itself upon Yuuki's lips. I looked at her and eyed her cautiously. She went to Nagumo and kissed him.

"I'm sorry, darling. I was just irritated about something Haruka did." She said innocently. I knew she was going to lie to them, but they didn't. Suddenly, Suzuno seemed interested in the subject.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I froze. My instincts told me that she was up to something bad. She smiled slyly before faking a sorry expression.

"You thought that Haruka was the one who hurt you on that day..." She began. " ...but that's not the truth... It was not Haruka...It was her brother, Terumi..."

Everyone gasped and had confused expressions on their faces. Nagumo looked shocked and angry. I knew the plan will totally fail now, after what Yuuki said. _**(Damn you, calculations!)** _

"Why..would he do that?" Nagumo asked angrily.

"It's so obvious... He wanted Haruka to be his girl from the beginning, so he had to get you out of the way." Yuuki smirked.

"His own sister..." Hitomiko stated in disbelief. Yuuki nodded.

"I# told him it was forbidden but he didn't listen. So he hurt you and made you hate Haruka so she would come back with him..."

"That bastard..." Nagumo muttered. The plan is officially screwed. And to make things worse, Yuuki added some useless information to her lie.

"And what really irritated me...was that Haruka agreed to the whole plan.." At this, Nagumo shook with anger and sadness. He put me down and stared at the floor. On the other hand, Suzuno had a killing glare on his face and Hitomiko looked like she was about to faint.

"I'm so sorry, love" Yuuki said as she wrapped her arms around Nagumo, who hugged her and cried his eyes out. I felt really sorry for him. But now, I had to think of another plan. _**(And this time...NO CALCULATIONS!) **_

"Damn you...Haruka..." Nagumo whispered.

"I hate her... I hate her so much... She knew that he loved her...yet, she left him... to be with her own brother..." Suzuno muttered in anger, his voice dripping with venom. I hid under the couch and began thinking again. This is going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

? POV...

I watched the whole scene from the tree and smiled. Yuuki seemed really happy with what she did. I jumped off and walked away, the rain drenching my cloak.

"So this is your plan, Yuuki..." I said to no one in particular. "Don't worry. this will only make hurting you...more fun..." I smirked devilishly. I was really gonna enjoy this.

* * *

**Terumi: And th-**

**Alpha: And that's for the twelfth chapter.**

**Terumi: *eyes him suspiciously***

**Alpha: ...What?**

**Terumi: Nothing. Anyway, review, minna- OW! What was that for, Miyuuki?**

**Miyuuki: When you say it like that it sounds like an order.**

**Terumi: So, how should it be then, genius?**

**Miyuuki: Like this. *smiles cutely* Leave a review please, minna. *Holds out an axe* Or I'll use this. And it won't be nice, I promise.**

**Alpha: *sweatdrop* Weirdos.**

**Miyuuki: *still holding the axe. She waves with it a little* Ja ne, minna.**

**Terumi: Watch it! You are gonna kill us.**


	13. Epic Dinner And An Unexpected Visit

**A/N: And we are back!**

**Miyuuki: YAY! *glomps Alpha***

**Alpha: *hugs Miyuuki***

**A/N: HE HUGGED HER! *faints***

**Aphrodi: Not again...**

**Terumi: Anyway, let the chapter begin, minna.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Epic Dinner And An Unexpected Visit

Kitten's POV...

"Come on, everyone." Saginuma called. "Dinner is ready."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and went to have their dinner, but I was busy thinking of a plan to ruin everything. I wouldn't mind if they hate me afterwards, as long as I succeed in my mission. I decided that I should use one of my ultimate plans to ruin this little dinner.

I silently crept under the table, then I took mental notes of the positions of everyone. Hiroto sat next to Midorikawa. Rean was sitting between Heat and Nepper. Clara was next to Suzuno. Yuuki, of course, was beside Nagumo. Hitomiko next to Saginuma. I smirked and laughed inwardly at my plan.

I got a small box out of nowhere and opened it. Inside was a mouse-shaped toy, but it was special. This one acts like a real mouse. Next I got a small slingshot and some marbles. First, I had to turn the lights off. I aimed at the light switch and threw a marble at it. As soon as the lights went off, Midorikawa let out a scream. making the others fall silent.

"What?" He questioned. I snickered and turned the toy mouse on. Then, before I place it on the ground, I moved around the table, making sure that my tail brushes against their feet. Rean was the first to react.

"D-d-d-d-did y-y-y-you feel th-th-that?" She stammered.

"What do you mean- GAH!" screamed Heat as I passed by him.

"What was that?" Hiroto asked.

"M-m-m-maybe it's the ghost of dirty laundry..." Midorikawa said. Silence took over the place.

"Why do you always fall silent when I speak?' Midorikawa said, rather irritated. I took the chance and did my best to let out a squeaking sound. Immediately, All of the girls, and Midorikawa, screamed.

"IT'S A MOUSE!"

That was what I was waiting for. I threw another marble at the light switch. When the lights came, I threw the toy mouse on the table. It landed in Nepper's soup. The expression on his face was priceless when he saw it.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! A MOUSE!" he exclaimed as he threw the bowl away. The mouse jumped out of the bowl, and the bowl landed on Saginuma's head, spilling the soup all over him. The toy mouse ran across the table and jumped on Rean's face. The girl screamed desperately as she tried to get it off her head.

"AHHHHHHH! THIS THING IS CLINGING TO ME!" She screamed, throwing the mouse at Suzuno. By that time, I was waiting for the right time to make my heroic appearance. The mouse was now in Suzuno's hair. I pretended to try and get it off his hair, so I leaped and landed on Suzuno's head, making his face collide with the plate of mashed potatoes. The mouse jumped off and made its way to Yuuki.

"GAHHHHHH! THE FILTHY MOUSE IS COMING TO ME! AHHHHHH!" The mouse jumped at her, and I followed it. I landed on Yuuki's head and scratched her face, pretending to try killing the mouse, which was already back on the table.

"GET OFF ME, YOU STUPID KITTEN!" Yuuki screeched. I jumped on the table and spilled some cups of water in my 'chase'. I was laughing so hard inwardly. My plan worked out perfectly. I ruined this dinner successfully. I knew the the battery of the mechanical mouse will die soon, so I had to act quick. I had set a small bomb inside the mouse, and set it to explode five minutes after the mouse is activated. The mouse ran and was now inside the big roasted chicken, and I followed it. The chicken moved and fell into the main soup bowl. I quickly got out of it. Great. All I had to do is to wait for the bomb to explode in 5...4...3...2...1...NOW!

The bomb exploded as well as the chicken, sending soup and chicken bits everywhere. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Everyone was covered with soup and chicken. And they were all glaring at me. I slowly tried to get away but Yuuki caught me. She was glaring at me angrily, and I responded by licking her hand. She growled and threw me on the table, in the bowl of mashed potatoes to be exact.

"You did that on purpose..I know it!" She exclaimed. I looked at her blankly. Suzuno wiped the mashed potatoes off his face and sighed.

"A kitten cannot do that. She cannot pull pranks." He said. I had to thank him for that, but he was insulting my pranking skills. I began nibbling on the remains of the chicken, considering as a reward for my hard work. Nagumo picked me up and smiled at me, petting my head.

"You know, that was funny. Especially what happened to Suzuno." He laughed. Suzuno glared at him, along with Yuuki.

"AND DO YOU THINK THAT WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FACE IS FUNNY?!" She yelled, pointing to her wounded face. I gave her a look that said 'Serves you right, liar.' She glared at me again and snatched me.

"This kitten is up to something.. I know it..." She hissed. Everyone stared at her weirdly. I laughed inwardly again and jumped back to Nagumo.

"Maybe _you _are the one who is up to something, Yuuki."

Everyone turned to the source of the voice, with an amazed expression on their faces. I smiled to myself.

* * *

Nagumo's POV...

I was laughing merrily at the past incident. I don't know what happened exactly, but it was very funny. It seemed like Yuuki was annoyed. i didn't want to piss her off more, but I couldn't keep myself from laughing.

"This kitten is up to something.. I know it..." She hissed. What the hell?! Was she serious?! How would a kitten do all that?! Haruka-chan jumped to me again. She licked my face and nuzzled my neck. I scratched behind her ears and she purred happily.

"Maybe _you _are the one who is up to something, Yuuki."

That voice was so familiar. I looked at the door and saw her. I couldn't believe my own eyes. The kitten jumped from my arms and went to the newcomer, jumping happily to her arms. the girl ignored all the glares she got and smiled at me. That smile that always made my heart race. I felt my cheeks get hotter as she fixed her gaze on me.

"Did you miss me, Nagumo-kun?"

"H-Haruka?!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: Two updates in the same day! SUGOI!**

**Terumi: But you managed to update three times in the same day once.**

**A/N: Whatever... I think this is a cliffhanger. **

**Aphrodi: You Think? *sweatdrop***

**Haruka: *giggles* I bet you thought I would be the cat, Right?**

**Alpha: Actually, I did...**

**Haruka: *laughs* Okay, that's all, minna. **

**Miyuuki: Leave a review, or you know what will happen. *Pulls out the same axe from last time***

**Terumi: Ja ne, minna-san.**


	14. VERY IMPORTANT!

**THIS NOTE IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Look, everyone. I decided to stop writing this story for a while till I gain more experience. I know some of you were waiting for the updates, but I feel that I need to improve at writing before I attempt to continue. I'm really sorry, minna.**

**So for now, I will be writing short seperate one shots, in attempt to gain more experience. I have been reading a lot of stories recently, and I noticed that mine can never be compared to them. So I made my decision. **

**I also need to practice writing different genres, since I never considered giving them attention. So if you can help me with that, I would really really really appreciate it. **

**So, I'm really sorry, minna. I promise you I won't abandon my stories. **

**Ja ne, minna. **

**Haru-chan T_T. **


End file.
